Sinks, such as those found in kitchens, bathrooms, and other spaces within the home, and in spaces within the workplace, are often mounted through an opening formed in a countertop. When the sink is used, it is not uncommon for the countertop to become wet. Furthermore, the countertop around the sink, as well as the cabinets and floor below the sink, can also become dirty from toiletries, cosmetics, dirt and grease and other liquids and materials that might be spilled by a person while using the sink. Some of these liquids and materials might stain the countertop around the sink. Furthermore, such liquids and materials can easily be transferred to clothing worn by a person using the sink.